Polyvinyl chloride (PVC) is a widely used thermoplastic polymer. It is often used in applications requiring a conformable and/or flame resistant formulation. Such applications include tapes suitable for, for example, signage, drapes, and bandages. Unfortunately, PVC-based formulations often result in fogging and release HCl when they burn. The released HCl fumes and the breakdown of the HCl fumes may pose a health hazard. Furthermore, to achieve soft conformable characteristics of flexible polyvinyl chloride (f-PVC), current practice is to formulate with phthalates which are associated with potential health risks. In addition, it is also unfortunate that polyvinyl chloride production typically requires a vinyl chloride starting material. The vinyl chloride production, as well as incineration of waste PVC may create harmful dioxins. Accordingly, compositions are needed that have characteristics of PVC-based formulations yet lack PVC and its inherent disadvantages.